2014.01.21 - Adorkable Down Time
As Kryptonian on duty, PG is chillaxing, and doing a little work that has little to actually do with the Watchtower. She is used to being considered suggestive, so, why fight such a useless battle? Her chair leaned back, blue boots crosses rest on the table. A clear crystal rests at the lower point on her pelvis and holographic images and Kryptonian language schematics dance above her. Hands dart, pulling at the light displays. The red cape hangs behind almost the floor. Wally west also on duty, rather restless is wandering around the watchtower looking for something to pass the time or someone to talk to. Wally walks in to find Karen basically the only other person on duty right now. "Many it's really boring up here by yourself huh-" Wally stops in his tracks blush and looks away before he and Karen even know what is happening. Karen is intimidating, Wally loves to be friendly with pretty girls but Karen is another level. She is more than anyone even Wonder Woman gives Wally pause, Wally doesn't know how to act. He doesn't want to come off as lewd or rude, but he truly does find Karen to be very beautiful and not for the reason's you'd think. But then there is the fact that she must hear it all from every guy she comes across and there is the whole kryptonian, superman's cousin thing that make Wally want to be extremely cautious. "Oh, um Hey Karen. I didn't know you were on duty. What's up? Want to play bash'em bots or something?" Wally says in a very unwally like shy timid tone. To anyone almost anyone else, Karen's hands move at ridiculous speed to grab sections of the holograms and hurl them back at the crystal in her lap. To Wally, she might actually be a little slow. The blue eyes focus on the task of shutting down the Kryptonian super computer. Then she takes the crystal up and runs a hand downward on the length. Feet slip from the table and the chair rights itself in the same ay it would for a human. The crystal is slipped to the small of her back, wrapped in the hidden pouch of her belt. A quick glance, and the Kryptonain blonde stand and rises her hands above her in the air and makes a languid stretch. "Bash'em bots?" She states with a little side pulled smile. "Really?" She questions in an amused tone, zipping a look at the global readouts, and then at the zooms of Metropolis and Gotham, and Central City, and a hundred others to make sure there are no beacons deployed. Wally puts his hand on the back of his head and still is averting his gaze from Karen "Yeah, I am getting pretty bored and it's a fun quick game. No one else is around thought you'd like some company?". Well then Wally has never been this awkward at least not since he was a teen with a crush trying to work up the never to talk to Zatanna. "It's easy we just plays as these robots that punch each other till one get's it's block knocked off, you wanna? we could do something else if you like though I'm cool for whatever" Wally says starting to ramble the key tell that he is nervous. There is a laugh, and Karen looks at the speedster, "You know when you avert your eyes, I feel less dressed?" Her head shakes a bit, "Isn't that a little difficult for you? I mean, if you get behind, won't you over run the control interface speed?" The lips fall to a more natural soft look as she pauses to think a bit. "Why don't we just go for the more simple chat idea. What do you do when not dressing up like the Flash. And how do you like to be referred to as? Flash, Crimson Speedster?" Wally looks at Karen his face is flushed almost as red as his his costume. "Sorry yeah, you can call me Wally.". There is a pause Wally smiles a bit and "Sorry I didn't mean to make you feel like you weren't dressed, I just think you are really really really really really pretty and I don't want you to think I'm looking at you in a wrong way. Like everyone else does. I know it must annoy you. I don't want to be one of those guys, to you" Wally clears his throat and tries to compose himself. "OK Chatting sounds good. So um What have you been up to?" Wally is starting to find his nerve but is still being timid. Waiting fro more assurance that it's OK to talk to her. "Take an eye full. Then you'll get bored and stop having to sneak them.. Thank you.." Her words drop off. and she tucks the red lips inward against each other. "Just don't /worry/ about that other /thing/." Karen says, her lips pulling up, she is playing, sure, why not. She'd drive herself nuts if she really worried about it. "I was just working on the satellite tracking networks. Do you know there are gaps in the coverage, ones I cannot account for.. Ones that could not be an oops, at least not with the other coverage. Some of the satts seem to turn off transmission, but I ran a test, they aren't turning off, they have more than enough power. No, they are redirecting the input some where." "I don't sneak... " Wally tries to protest. Then sort of gives up. Wally tried so hard to not come off as another guy ogling her but it seems he has failed. He doesn't sneak looks or doesn't try to. He has just noticed her before and admired her beauty. Wally then looks at Karen and gives a thoughtful look "huh I did not know that. any quirks in the system that would account for this? because If it's not some system error then someone has hacked into out grid and that is /not good/." "I don't think so." Karen says and steps over to the console. Fingers dance over the buttons, and she chin nods up at the screen to draw attention to it. "The scan fails are in the wrong place. Places we would never over look. I did a history, there have been alerts from these errors. And the satts just seem to suddenly direct back to the station when they happen." There is a little laugh and her eyes lift up towards Wally, "If I fix this, I get the feeling Batman will just unfix it again. We are lucky he isn't, but I swear I think some times he is more suited to have been a super villain." "HA yeah Bats is scary. I wonder though maybe if we have oracle or maybe Iron man take a look at this stuff we could lock it down. But yeah you should probably fix it, if Batman get's annoyed we'll tattle on him to Clark." Wally says looking at the screen then looking over at Karen when she laughs. Wally can't help but smile ear to ear at Karen's bit of laughter. "No need to bother Stark or Oracle." Karen says, her hands dancing over the keyboard at roughly its maximum speed, transmissions are sent to the satellites and then the scene flashes, "Alpha Authorization Code Required. Access Denied, User Level B-A-T required, contact system administrator for further access. -- Nice try, Karen." The blonde bobbed cut hair bounces as she shakes her head and laughs, "You think he cares?" "Clark? yeah he is a stickler for this kind of stuff and doesn't let Bats run rough shot. " Wally Then stops and politely nudges Karen "May I have a try?" Wally knows batman and crew better than most so he may have a bit more lucky with the security codes. "You can try, but the lockout point is remote. It is internalized in the machines themselves. The system is most likely closed, and only transmitting what it was told it could. Any change would have to be on board. Oracle could likely change it, but that is likely a fail safe only. You know she won't really tick him off anyway." Power Girl says, after all, it was Bats that sponsored the woman as system administrator. "No peaking" Wally says playfully. He's about to show off. Wally starts to try to access the system and when it comes time to put in codes to get administrative access wally super speed puts in a code. "Access granted" Wally makes it past the hurdle that stumped Karen and keeps typing. Power Girl is honestly a bit surprised Wally had a higher authorization than her. Her shoulders shift a little bit and lips tighten. She steps away to stare out at the looming curve of the Earth. She listens out for Wally, in case he needs input from her. Eyes extend beyond the human levels and seek the Wayne Tech satellite that refused her access level. Wally continues typing and then eventually steps back form the computer. "There you go you can take it from here. If anyone asks how you don't know how you got this far in." Wally says putting his finger on his lips in a motion indicating 'keep it secret'. Wally happened to find out that batman has one code he uses for pretty much everything. Power Girl holds her gaze on the distant structure a little while longer in silence. Then with a flare of her cape she turns about and moves to the computer, settling down and studying the screen to see just what was opened. A few key strokes and she tells the satellite to limit the non-transmission time to a tenth of a second rather than attempting to completely remove it and face another lock out. "All fixed, Wally." she offers, then backs out the system. Wally is leaning on the table behind Karen smiling a big goofy smile. He is proud of him and, he hopes his little display impressed her maybe a little. "So what else is going on? You know I see you around but we never get a chance to talk. Granted that's because I'm to scared to talk to you but still." Power Girl rises out of the controller chair, moving back towards the table with a rather natural sway to her hips, "Not much, only dealing with my holdings on Earth, my company." Karen says, "You never did tell me what you do when not rushing about to save the world." She adds, perhaps a tiny bit more reserved about her life than the costume might imply. Wally is a bit more relaxed now and doesn't react to Power Girl’s wiggle. Wally is getting back to his normal gentlemanly self. "Oh me well things have been getting busy I have 2 jobs now. I mechanic for metro-PD, and I am now a science teacher at the academy of tomorrow. other than that same old same old just been hanging out trying to make friends make my way in the big city you know" Wally says to Karen. "Speaking of what we do in our free time um, if it's not too forward would you consider hanging out sometime not on duty?" "You have three jobs." Karen says holding up the mentioned fingers to emphasize the statement, "And free time?" Her hand dropping back down to her side. "We can try coffee if we get a chaos free lunch." She states, and leaves the thought at that. "What do you like in your free time anyway? You do drink coffee, right?" "Free time? hhmmm normally I hang at the park, or the comic shop, get coffee hang out. I'm kind of a dork out of the costume. I get free time because I can slack off a lot since I don't need much time to get my work done." Wally say explaining himself shyly trying to scootch a bit closer. "would you like to come to a game night sometime and the comic shop?" One side of her upper lip lifts, and the opposite brow arches. "YEea, so coffee?" Karen tries again, hand lifting to to press at her temple a she tries to erase a part of the offer from her memory. Everybody gets second tries, right. "I am not really into comics. I tend to spend true free time doing design work for my company." Wally feels a bit deflated game nights are always fun and Karen would be uber popular at the store, she would be talked about in hush tones for decades to come. "Yeah coffee, I know this place near the academy has the best coffee and the most awesome specialty donuts and it's a book store so there is plenty to do and talk about." Wally says trying to regain some pep. He really wants to a the very least befriend his pulchritudinous teammate but he is seems to be doing little more than flailing and failing. "That could work, we can try that." Karen says, and then pauses a bit and considers, "Umm, which academy, the Academy of Tomorrow? Where is that, exactly?" It is a thing she could try, though there is a small worry she would have to PG out for lunch to make it on time, but then again, what is the point of being a C.E.O. if you cannot excuse an extended lunch now and again. "Well yeah but it's also much closer to MU its practically on campus so it's not that hard to find. I meet a lot of Mu students there. and Don't worry I can work with your schedule if you like I wouldn't want to put you out just for me." Wally retorts trying to be as accommodating as possible. "So yeah" Wally looks around. and gets up and moves a bit away. "I'm sorry I've been awkward. I just don't how to handle myself around you. and I feel like this weird now I know you agreed to get coffee with me but right now we are stuck up here alone and try as I might I can't really get a flow going I feel like I keep just striking out with you. so thank you for agreeing to go to coffee with me for the rest of the time we have up here can we start over. Hi I'm wally I'm the flash I want to get to know you and be your friend and find a way to have fun while it's just us on duty." Wally says holding out his hand with for a handshake. Karen listens, her eyes widening a little bit as Wally gets on a bit of a roll there. Her brows arch a bit as well. But hands lift up instead of taking the hand right away and she makes a pushing motion with her palms. "Ease up." The hand drops down and she takes his. "Hi, I am Karen. I am the chick that already that said yes." She shakes her head a tiny bit as she rocks the hand in the air, just a little firm, a little more when one thinks girl, and kitten soft when one realizes the Kryptonian could bend adamantium with that grip. "Don't be so nervous, just relax. Plenty to talk about. Plenty of time to talk about it. Want to impress me? I could so go for a cup of coffee I am calculating the time it would take for me to get to Seattle and back. I like software design, green technology and punching bullies." Wally speeds off to the caf and is back with a hot cup of coffee and a handful of sugar and cream packets. "Here, it's not Starbucks from Seattle but I can't fly, well not with out a big running start. I like chemistry and physics and video games and comics and being a dork. I'm sorry again I got real nervous because you are you and your pretty much the most beautiful person I've ever met. but please don't tell anyone I said that. And I know how guys treat you and I know how you are "punching bullies" and all that. I just really wanted to make a good impression and I dorked it up. thanks for the second chance. I promise I'm fun." Wally comes back with a boyish smile and a new relaxed attitude. This was all he needed for Karen to give him permission to stop freaking out. "What? That was sooo going on my Facebook, and I was just about to IM that to Diana." Karen says, and takes the top off. Very carefully she blows at it, a white mist barely hitting it before she lifts it up and takes a drink. She moves her back to the table and hops on it, mindful of her coffee. "And what do you know about how guys treat me, Wally? There aren't too many guys on Earth who can treat me in a way I don't like for long.. Lex Luthor and Black Adam aside. Okay, those telepaths." Wally blushes a bit "um well you can tell people if you think it wouldn't start problems I know sometimes people get vain" Wally's body language gets to be that of a kid that doesn't know what to do with themselves. "Well I know that I know that you pretty much put people in their place when ever you don't like how they are acting. I also know that every guy with a pulse and the inclination either leers at your body and/or makes lewd comments and though you seem to have built up a resistance and a confidence I know it has to get annoying. I get really annoyed when green lantern makes rude comments to make me look bad in front of the ladies. I can't imagine what it's like to get it constantly. I really wanted to set myself apart because i wanted you to know I'm not like that, maybe thinking that you'd like to have someone around that get's it and notices that you for more than your costume." "Also huh don't take shit from Lex, lex is bald douche. you can take him" Another sip and she smiles up from the cup, "I put me in the costume. I will tell you what I have told others, if it distracts an enemy in combat, even for a second, it is a tactical advantage." she grins, "Besides, if you think about it, I can see through your clothes.. So it is kind of fair play, no?" She is being playful, that is good, right. "And Lantern is just jealous. I mean, what is he, a ring bearer, Frodo in green? Your power is internal, his is revokable if he gets fired. Think about that, and tell him about it.. Oh, feel free to use the Frodo in Green comment, just don't call me out as the source." Wally giggles and chuckles "hmm, You makes some great points, and your ideas are intriguing to me and I wish to subscribe to your newsletter." "I'm so gonna use that frodo line. Gah I hate that fastest man alive joke. and he always says it in front of Zatanna, he knew I had a crush on her. I was always to embarrassed to say anything after he would make fun of me. Can't wait to finally say something back" Wally get's a bit of a mischievous look. "Thanks Karen, I wish I had had the guts to talk to you way earlier you are so cool" Power Girl grins and leans, a bit closer, "If you want a proper boast to retort to that fastest man alive, I got one for you, but it is naughty." She says and returns to her coffee. A few more heavy sips and she tosses it to the recycle bin, three pointer. "I am a dork in my own way.. You are just out dorking me at the moment Wally. Its cool. I like being the cool one for a change." She tilts her head,pulling her lips in the other direction as if pondering something, "Zatanna, huh? Yea, I could see that.. Her costume is nearly as bad as mine though.. You sure you are immune to them, Wally?" Wally smiles and lights up at the mention of Karen being a dork too. "If it's naughty maybe you tell me some other time I've noticed if i try to say something naughty back when he does that I get looked at like a perv. But in other news I'm happy to know you can be a dork too always nice to meet other dorks!" When pressed about the costumes Wally blushes a lot. "immune? not really I mean I'm a guy and I like beautiful women so of course I notice but I try really hard to not let it effect how i think of or treat people. but Zatanna it wasn't exactly about her costume. I've known her since we were kids since I was kid flash and she was like my first crush and I kinda carried a torch for her for a while. Because so pretty and part of the team and all that. I liked her before the fishnets. And I like you for more than" Wally gulps and clear his throat "more than your curves, and what you show. I actually think your eyes and smile are more attractive." "What's it like for you Wally? You used to be a normal human. Don't get offended, I am not going any where bad with this." Karen says, to make sure she gets to her point without offending the man. "I was always, like I am, or well, for most of my life in a simulation people were like I was. But you, the change was sudden. Do you perceive us s slow. Do you get bored and stuff just waiting for us to eat or finish a sentence? I am faster and think faster than a human, but I am used to that gear, if you will.. what about you?" Wally gives a few moments thoughts and then begins to explain "Well at it wasn’t so much faster than everyone. But I was a kid so I got super impatient and frustrated but lucky for me I got to spend most of my time with speedy and robin and them and for normal humans they are pretty fast thinkers and they could almost keep up with me. But now that I am fully tapped into the speed force. Everything is so much faster. I don't even know the limits of it. If i didn't work hard to control it I would like I'm living in a frozen world. everything would move like the glaciers like the continents. But I have to really want to force myself to slow do be here with people. If take the time to be around and listen it means I care enough to wait. I'm glad I had 2 other flashes to learn from because with out their guidance I would be a super jerk because the whole world would just seem so painfully annoyingly slow. But they taught me to be considerate and understand that it's not their fault it's not them it's me. Still I have had friends and people I care about complain that I'm too flighty that I'm gone before they can they can finish a thought before they can blink. I'm sure I've missed out on relationships because girls see me running from pretty girl to pretty girl flirting and talking. I don't mean it it's just how long do i have to slow down for? i don't know" "So you kind of, to a level can turn it up or down? If I had that kind of speed, I think I would read all the book in the library in about a day or two. As it is, I am already a Wikipedia junkie." Karen says, relaxing just a little and looking back to the screen and then out to space. "Course, if you read the library this week, what are you going to do next week?" "I actually sort of did that" Wally says with a chuckle "When i got the teaching job I went and read all i could to brush up." "But I can control my speed to a point I can force myself to think slower and act like I'm on your level but It's always on. It's less control and more a discipline to make myself slow down and wait." There is a beep, the tracker lights up. Karen looks to the screen, "Well, that is Kara. My shift is up Wally. We will do coffee soon. Nice talking to you." She states as she heads for the air lock to do her hand off with her younger self of a different time line.. "nice talking to you to Karen I'll be in touch" Wally get's a bit timid as he does a bold thing he opens his arms as if to hug her "May I?" he asks politely to give her a good bye hug. Power Girl can be generous, she steps forward and accepts the hug, briefly. Still, she does have a little more fun, goosing once before letting go and getting ready to depart. "Have a good day." The Flash blushes "you too" Category:Log